narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koushoku
Koushoku (紅色, Koushoku) is a Kitsune from Aokigahara Rainforest, as well as the summoning of the young master, Raisan, heir to the Momotarō Clan. Together she and the young man form one of strangest, yet efficient, tag teams known to man. Background The first time she is seen is when Raisan was on one of his various aimless strolls, which often got him lost, Raisan finds an injured kitsune which he mistakes for a human girl and nurses her back to health, feeding her, treating her wounds etc. After a few months she's finally healed and can take care of herself again, Raisan bids her goodbye but she insists that she comes along with him to pay her debt. From then on they become a sort of tag team duo until one fateful day when Raisan accidentally comes in her room while she is undressing and discovers that she has a tail and fox ears. Shocked by this Raisan questions the Kitsune and discovers she is not human but is in fact a summoning. When the blonde asks where is she from but she refuses to tell him but agrees to become his summoning. From this day on they formed one of the most hilarious tag team duo of all time. Personality Koushoku is a calm, reserved individual who, despite being over a hundred years of age, takes pleasure in annoying her summoner, and closest human friend, Raisan, showing a quite the humorous. Although reserved, she does seem a lot more open when alone with her contractor, showing a more emotional side when around the boy, sharing her most intimate secrets with him. This is in fact one of the many reasons that she has become such close friends with the boy. Despite being overly talkative when around the boy she has been shown to be the shy one, on a number of occasions, one of which was his contractor's first encounter with the rogue shinobi, Kashiwa, choosing to cower behind Raisan instead of facing the man, despite being oblivious of his status, she simply did it due to her general shyness around people. This has led to a number of problems when confronted with an opponent, however when it comes down right to it she is able to set aside this apparent shyness, becoming quite the fierce warrior, in order to protect both herself and her contractor. During her free time she enjoys flustering her contractor by showing off her 'assets' to him, in attempt to get a reaction out of him, which she finds completely adorable. Besides this she constantly flirts with him as an apparent sign of her unwavering loyalty to him, in truth it is because she has come to develop strong feelings for him, this is due to months which the boy spent looking after her and keeping her company during her recovery. This affection at times borders to obsession as she can get quite violent if any other girl, other then herself, speaks with Raisan, this has led to many skirmishes within the group's inner circle, with many of its members finding her quite irritating. Appearance Koushoku has long, straight white hair, which reaches just below her waist, bright red eyes which radiate in the dark, and smooth, spotless skin, which shines under the moonlight. She wears a white furisode, with intricate red designs throughout the piece, a red umanori, with a gold obi belt tied just below her bosom, along with a pair of geta and tabi. Despite being in her human form, she is unable to hide her animal features, which include her fox ears and seven white, luxurious tails, however after her friend discovered the truth about her, she no longer felt the need to hide them from him. She often boasts about the number of tails in her possession. While in her true form, she takes the appearance of a fox with white, glossy fur, with a big tuft of fur on her head, resembling a ponytail of sorts, and seven long tails, which seem to remain afloat the majority of the time, each of which are complete with a red tip. Abilities Koushoku is a kitsune originating from Aokigahara Rainforest and as such specialised in disguise techniques particularly the Transformation Technique. With this she fooled Raisan, her future contractor, for months into thinking that she was an actual human girl. Although she has not obtained a nature element, she has been shown to possess a high aptitude for , displaying an innate amount of talent for this particular field of combat, being able to perform various high speed manoeuvres while in the air by coordinating his limbs. She seems to be quite strong, being able to uproot trees with no noticeable effort. Being a fox, she seems to have advanced skill in espionage, following her contractor for weeks on end without actually being noticed even once, this is one of her many skills which she prides herself in. Though is not quite the reason, Raisan often summons her for, the true reason for her summon is usually for tracking, with her incredible sense of smell she is able to pinpoint the location of any target within the area, this is also one of the reasons she is perfect for tracking missions. The other being her ability to musk the various sounds produced by her body from moving, her chakra infused fur acts a sound cushion, preventing any sound from escaping. Trivia *The author has gained permission from the original owner of the Kitsunes page to create a summon. *The Kitsune's name was chosen due to the colour red often being associated with fire.